The Future of Wei
by The Sleeping Dragon
Summary: Pang De's cousin, Pang Jing, comes to join Wei. Can he prove himself to the kingdom and be as great a warrior as his cousin? Only time will tell...First Fic. Some language, suggestive themes. Rating may change. Ch. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or anything in this fic except my own created character. If I did own DW, then I would rule the world, mwa ha ha ha ha…

Chapter One: The Beginning of a Legend….Sort Of

As the sun broke overhead, the Kingdom of Wei was already alive and thriving with anticipation of oncoming battles. One particular warrior, Pang De, was anxious that his relative, his younger cousin Pang Jing, was going to follow his footsteps and join the Wei army and fight alongside him. As he prepared himself, swinging his massive twin halberds, a messenger came by to deliver some news to him. "Your cousin has arrived, Lord Pang De." "Excellent", he said. "Send him to me." The messenger nodded and ran back to fetch the young warrior. When Pang De heard someone yell out "De!", he looked up and smiled, seeing his cousin.

Pang Jing was about 19 or so in that age area, with short, black hair and eyes that were a mesmerizing teal color. He embraced De, having not seen him in so long, before looking at him. "It's great that you're still alive, De. But then, I'm not surprised you are, since you're so strong. You've always been a strong man." De simply chuckled. "You've grown since last I saw you, Jing. I would not be surprised if you become stronger than even I." Jing smiled a bit bashfully. "No way. I could never be as strong as you, cousin. You wield two halberds. _Two halberds!_ I can't see anyone else using those." De laughed. "True, I am strong enough to use them, but I believe you could if you tried. But since you have a ways to go, Jing, I have this for you." And De handed him what looked like a pike, the blade of which shaped in a massive "U", with sharp, pointed ends.

Jing could only stare at the weapon, having never seen anything like it. "Wha…De…that's for me?" "Yes. I've seen how good you are with pole-arms, so I figured this would be a nice weapon for you to use." He handed the weapon to a very flattered and veryshocked Jing, who held the weapon without any trouble. "De…I don't know what to say…thanks." "It's my pleasure, Jing. After all, not only are you family, but also you fight for the Wei Empire. You deserve nothing less." Jing smiled as he looked at his weapon. "This is amazing…" "What's more amazing is that we now have another warrior to fight with us!" A voice called to them. Both De and Jing looked up to see a general walking to them, one eye covered in a patch, and in his hands, a giant scimitar. De chuckled. "Of course, Dun. He is of Pang blood. He will do fine." He turned to Jing. "This is Xiahou Dun, one of Lord Cao Cao's top generals. Dun, this is Pang Jing, my cousin." The two shook hands. "It's nice to see that our army is growing with fresh, new warriors. I hope you'll do well." Dun said to Jing before he left to complete his rounds. Jing looked to De again. "De…. thanks. For everything." De patted Jing's shoulder. "Like I said, Jing. You're family. I would do anything for my family." Jing looked down to the weapon in his hands and gripped it tightly. "I promise you, cousin. I will live up to your expectations, and I will not let this kingdom down!" He twirled the two-pronged pike in both hands, ending it in a dynamic pose. "I, Pang Jing, will serve Wei with all of my might!" "That's the spirit, Jing! I knew bringing you aboard would be good for you. I can safely say that you will be the future of Wei." De smiled as he spoke, proud to have had his young and eager cousin fight alongside him. "Now, come with me, Jing. Let me show you the encampment," he said, walking with Jing to introduce him to the generals and to show him everything he needed to know.

Later that day, Jing was now getting ready for some sleep, since he would have his first real duty to perform tomorrow. As he layed down and looked up at his tent cover, he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Having met such great friends already, and fighting alongside his cousin, he knew that he had a lot to do, but he was sure that he would do all he could. Sleep finally beat excitement in the end, and he drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyo, everyone! Kong Ming here. This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I know this first chapter is a bit short, but only because I couldn't think of anything else to add for now. Don't worry, I promise the coming chapters will be longer. But there will be some delay, as I only have current access to the computer at school (I'm in college), and since I yet have Internet at home, it will be a while before I get everything together here. But please take a moment to look at my fic. I wish to prove myself here in this awesome community. Oh, and this fic is and was inspired by Clarinet's "Zhuge Ling: The Immortal" fic. I strongly suggest reading her work. Funny stuff.


	2. First Spar

Disclaimer: I still do not own Dynasty Warriors or anything in this fic except my own created character. Grr… :waves fan in a huff:

Chapter Two: A Friendly Spar

When morning came, Jing awoke, ready to do whatever it took to be a great warrior. He smiled as he stepped outside his tent, looking about the Wei encampment. Picking up his weapon, which he called "Fang Breaker", he stepped over to a small clearing nearby and began to train, spinning and slashing with his pike. He had heard many stories from his father about Pang De back when he and another warrior named Ma Chao fought alongside each other when they protected the Liang Province from Dong Zhuo's men, as well as defeating Cao Cao at Tong Gate. Jing smiled as he trained. He, too, wished to be remembered for the battles he would be involved with, wanting to be as famous and as strong as his cousin. He increased his movements in both speed and power, putting more force in his swings and stabs. Unknowingly to him, some soldiers were now gathered around him and were watching him, impressed that he was able to use a pole-arm so effectively. Wei did not have many pole-arm users, since the only ones were Zhang Liao and Xu Huang, as well as Pang De. Having another pole-arm fighter would give them a better edge against the kingdom of Shu, since the majority of their fighters fight with pole-arms.

Zhang Liao, having woken up and dressed, walked over to the large crowd and asked one of the soldiers what was going on. "Pang De's cousin is training. He's got potential," one of the soldiers replied. "Really? I'll have to be the judge of that," Liao said as he made his way through the crowd until he finally saw Jing. As he stood there watching, he had to admit that Jing did have some potential, but he was still a long way's off from getting there. A slight smirk came across Liao's face. What if Jing had a spar with an expert pole-arm user? De would go easy on him since he's family. No, Jing needed a real opponent and a good match. He stepped forward as Jing finished his movements. "You're pretty good, Jing, though you still need more training." "I know, Lord Zhang Liao, and I will continue to train until I become as good as my cousin, if not better," Jing replied. "Well, what if you were to spar against me, Jing? I'm sure you can handle it." Jing looked up at Liao with a look of both flattery and unworthiness. "I…I would be honored to spar with you, but I don't think I'm in your league…"

"Nonsense!" Liao patted his shoulder. "A good spar is what you need to get a feel of what a battle will be like. This will give you the edge you need against other opponents." Jing thought about this for a moment before he nodded. "Alright. I will give it a shot." "That's what I want to hear! Just so you know, Jing, I won't hold back." Brandishing his glaive "Gold Wyvern", Liao took a stance before him. Jing gripped his pike tightly as he did the same, though his mind was yelling at him. _Are you NUTS? This is Zhang Liao…ZHANG LIAO! This guy is way out of your league…and you want to spar with him? You're going to get yourself killed!_ But Jing had already made up his mind. He needed this. He needed to face an experienced warrior in order to set a goal in which to surpass. "As well as I hoped you would, Lord Zhang Liao. I will not hold back either." Liao smiled. "Then this will be a good battle. Here I come!" And he dashed at Jing, bringing his glaive downward at an angle, aiming for Jing's shoulder. Jing brought his pike up to block the blow, a loud _CLANG _echoing throughout the clearing from the impact. Jing may have blocked it, but Liao's own physical strength was more than his, and he felt himself losing the power struggle. But then, he remembered hearing about using one's own weight and power against themselves. So he feigned back and brought his foot up, placing it against Liao's midsection, and threw him overhead.

"Not bad…" Liao said as he scrambled to his feet. "You're a quick study." He advanced again, this time taking time to aim and strike instead of blindly slashing. Jing was able to block most of them, though a few got through to knick his shoulders and legs. "Damn….I got to fight back." Liao's attacks were giving little room for Jing to go on the offensive, so he had to turn this around somehow. But how? Then it came to him. He had to time it right, though, or he would lose this spar. So he stayed on the defensive, and Liao found it harder and harder to get a solid blow in. _He's gotten better already, eh? Heh. Seems we have a prodigy on our hands._ That thought made Liao smile, seeing how he had a hand in helping Jing become better. He then feigned a blow by making the swing short, just out of Jing's way in order to throw him off, and then came back with a reverse blow, hoping to hit him in his side. But Jing had been waiting for this. Catching the blow with his pike's pole, he gripped it tightly and lifted himself up into the air, and vaulted over Liao. "What?" Liao was caught completely by surprise, and when he turned to face Jing, he saw the two-pronged blade of his pike right in his face. Liao froze, then relaxed as he smirked. "Seems you win, Jing. Well done."

This was met by some applause from the soldiers, some of them coming over to personally congratulate Jing on a good win. Jing felt both embarrassed and relieved for having such a great battle. He shook Liao's hand. "Thanks, Lord Zhang Liao. I didn't expect to win." Liao smiled. "That's alright, Jing. I didn't expect you to pull off such an amazing trick. And you don't have to call me 'Lord Zhang Liao'. Simply 'Liao' will do." "Alright, Liao. I hope to spar with you again. That was a great spar." The two walked off towards the main camp, talking like friends who had known each other their whole lives.

Wow. That's more like it, huh? I felt really good writing this one. And yes, what I said about the pole-arm users is true. Take a gander at the Shu line-up. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Yue Ying, Ma Chao, and Xing Cai. That's more than half of Shu who use pole-arms. Too bad for Wu, though. Their only pole-arm user is Lu Meng. And then, of course, there's Lu Bu, but who cares about him? -shrug- Oh well. Expect a lot more in my next chapter. See ya soon!

Oh, and Jianus? I won't make him uber-strong. Besides, it'll take more than one-three hits to bring Ma Chao down. XD


End file.
